


[Edit] Things to reveal

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Trans, Canon Era, Edit, Gen, MTF Morgana, Manip, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Morgana, Trans Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: This was created forMerlin Memory MonthDay 8 Path 1: Things to hide/ Things to revealI imagine that it’s a bit of a fight to get accepted for the way she is/ wants to be at first. But Arthur and Merlin and Gwen support her and she quickly gets confident. And then she properly wears a dress for the first time and she loves it. just… feeling beautiful and feminine. it's one of the best things. right along with people calling her “she” and “Lady Morgana”.





	[Edit] Things to reveal

  



End file.
